hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 95
The forty-third episode of Hetalia: World Series (ninety-fifth in total) was broadcast on January 17, 2011. It adapts The World's First Poland Rule from the third published volume. Plot Summary Lithuania's Boss The episode begins with the narrator describing the various territories of Europe in the 15th century, describing the growing powers of Denmark, the Teutonic Knights, the Ulus of Jochi, and the Ottoman Empire, disregarding the Holy Roman Empire. The narrator is then revealed to be Władysław II Jagiełło, Grand Duke of Lithuania. He turns his attention to Lithuania, who stands before him with noticeable injuries, and notes that Lithuania always comes back to him battered from the battles fought and lost with the Teutonic Knights. Lithuania stammers that he does the best that he can, but Wladyslaw cuts him off by announcing his decision to form an alliance by marriage. Shocked, Lithuania is at a loss for words. At Poland's House Poland is shocked and panicked at the prospect of marrying his boss Queen Jadwiga off to a stranger. The queen also expresses her reluctance to marry a man that she might hate. One of Poland's soldiers reminds Poland to "get a grip", but instead refuses to calm down and hugs Queen Jadwiga, not letting go. Another soldier announces Lithuania's arrival at Poland's house, and Poland breaks away from the queen, shaky and nervous. As Lithuania and the Grand Duke come in, Poland runs up to the throne at the front of the hall and sits in it, assuming a superior posture. Lithuania is nervous as he looks up at the intimidating Poland, who looks down on him disdainfully. Poland introduces himself, calling himself the "Commander of Eastern Europe", and Lithuania introduces himself, saying that he came to Poland's house to discuss the marriage between his Grand Duke and Poland's Queen. Poland agrees to the marriage of the leaders as his soldier sighs with relief, thinking that Poland could really handle situations seriously. Suddenly, Poland then commands Lithuania to show him his penis, causing him to panic and later wonder if the arrangement would work out. Background The narrator then explains the union of the Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, and mentioning Casimir III the Great who helped lead the Polish-Lithuanian commonwealth to its peak of prosperity. She also summarizes how Lithuania and Poland united, telling about Poland's search for a male heir to the throne and Lithuania's need for a strong leader because of increased pressure from the Teutonic Knights, ultimately forging a unified nation of the Jagiellon Dynasty that would last until 1572, noting that the two nations today still haven't quite gotten over or fully understood why they split up. Post-Credits Teaser Italy then cuts in, explaining that at the time Poland and Lithuania united he was flourishing during the Renaissance throughout his city-states, particularly in Florence. Chibitalia then jumps in, cheering. Character Appearances *Lithuania *Denmark (non-speaking cameo) *Teutonic Knights/Prussia (non-speaking cameo) *Ulus of Jochi (non-speaking cameo) *Ottoman Empire/Turkey (non-speaking cameo) *Holy Roman Empire (non-speaking cameo) *Poland *North Italy *Chibitalia Voice Cast *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Poland: Kazutada Tanaka *North Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada English Dub Cast *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Poland: Ryan Bijan *North Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia Trivia *In the English dub, when Władysław narrated the countries of Europe, Denmark was mistakenly identified as Netherlands. *Queen Jadwiga appears much older in the anime as she did in real life at the time of her wedding, historically being twelve years old. *The ending sequence of this episode includes a group shot of the Axis Powers, with a close-up shot of Germany. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes